Elysian Bonds
by CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl
Summary: A story about the Elysian senshi and their mentors, the Cosmic Senshi. Featuring Angel Raye's Cosmic and Elysian senshi.


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and co. all belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The chibi,cosmic,and Elysian scouts belong to Angel Raye.   
In the fic the cosmic scouts will mentor the granddaughter of their mentor: Raye mentored Rini, so Annika will mentor Chelsea.   
  
Part One: Annika and Chelsea   
  
About a month after Chelsea's birth   
Rini gazed lovingly at the infant Chelsea in her arms. Just then she heard a door open and she saw her mother walk in. "Hello, Mother." greeted Rini as Serenity sat down. "Rini, you do know the time has come for you to-"said Serenity "Pick a mentor for Chelsea, I know, Mother." interrupted Rini. "So who are you going ask?" asked Serenity. "I don't know but I'm thinking about asking Annika. I just hope she's up to it." answered Rini recalling the memories of when Chelsea came to the past and how jealous Annika was of her when Gloria started hanging out with her. "You needn't any worry." came a new voice. Rini and Serenity turned to see Annika standing in the doorway. "Oh Annika, I guess you know I want you to mentor Chelsea?" asked Rini standing up. "Indeed I do, and you don't need to worry about a thing." answered Annika smiling. "So you'll do it?" "I'd love to." "Oh thank you so much, thank you!" Rini cried in joy. Two weeks later the bonding ceremony was going to begin soon. "Gee I wonder where Rini is with Chelsea?" wondered Madelyn. "Perhaps Rini had problems finding the bonding dress." pondered Ariel. "I doubt it." said Gloria rolling her eyes. Rini then burst through the doors panting and holding little Chelsea in her arms. "Sorry I'm Late!" apologized Rini. "I had problems getting Chelsea into the bonding dress, She's been rather energetic this morning!"."Well now that your here, we can begin!" nagged Luna. "Excuse me everyone!" called Serenity. "But I need everyone's attention!"."Sailor Cosmic Mars, will you come up here, please." called Serenity. Annika walked up to the stage. Luna then flipped in the air and a bluish brooch appeared. They all knew it would become Chelsea's henshin brooch when she turned 8 (like Rini).Serenity placed the brooch an Chelsea's chest and said "We are here to bond a future Senshi with the one who will mentor her and become like a second mother to her, (A.N. See these quotes from "Bonds" by Angel Raye)." . "Sailor Cosmic Mars, do you promise to guide this child when she becomes a Chibi Cosmic Senshi and to be there for her when her parents aren't available?" "Indeed I do." Cosmic Mars replied.Rini handed Chelsea to Annika. Serenity held up the silver crystal and it began to glow. Then Annika's henshin pen and Chelsea's henshin brooch began to glow as well. Then the red glow and the white glow enveloped Annika and Chelsea. Then the glow vanished for the bonding was complete. Luna took back the henshin brooch which no one would see until it was time for Sailor Chibi Cosmic Moon to awaken. Serenity then announced, " The ceremony is now complete." Smiling she then said to Annika. " You are now the official mentor of Sailor Chibi Cosmic Moon. "And I shall guide her the best I can." Annika silently promised herself as she handed Chelsea back to Rini.   
  
Five years later........   
  
Rini sighed sadly as she watched her daughter sleep in her bed. She knew tomorrow would be the day she would have to send her precious daughter back to the time when Rini was only fourteen. She knew it would be dangerous to keep her here. Suddenly Rini felt someone touch her shoulder. She quickly turned around to see it was only her husband, Helios. "You get some sleep, Rini, we have a big day tomorrow." he said. "Yeah, I guess your right Helios." sighed Rini as they walked back to their room.   
The next morning Rini opened a knocking at the door and was surprised to see Annika. "Hello, Annika." greeted Rini still a little suprised. "Hi Rini." said Annika coming inside. "I bet your wondering what I'm her for. You see today is the day Chelsea goes back in time, and well I wanted to say goodbye..." "You can say goodbye really soon, we're getting ready to go." said Rini. "Alright." said Annika. At the Gates of Time, Chelsea gave Rini, Helios, Serenity, and Endymion all a hug. "Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy, Bye Grandma, Bye Grampa." said Chelsea sadly. "Are you ready, Chelsea?" asked Sailor Pluto. Chelsea thought for a moment, then said "Hold on, I have one more goodbye." As soon as she said that, she ran over to Annika and gave her a huge hug. "I'm gonna miss you Aunt Annika." said Chelsea. "I'm going to miss you too, Chelsea but I know you can do it." "Okay. Bye Everyone!!" yelled Chelsea as she passed through the Gates of Time.   
  
Well that's it for Part One of "Elysian Bonds". Be on the lookout for Part Two " Daisy and Rose".   
Questions? Comments? Just click the pretty periwinkle button.


End file.
